The summer when everything started
by StercyOga
Summary: Jatnna, Alma and Carmen have been friends since they were five and since then they are inseparable even if they were completely different: Jatnna is tender, romantic, sensitive; Alma is manipulative, spiteful and selfish; while Carmen is whimsical and very easy to handle; Jatnna is only child while Alma has a younger sister and then Carmen has an older brother and a twin sister.


**Chapter 1: Jatnna Mason's POV**

''Carmen Eloisa McWilliams if you don't open the door for me right now I swear that I won't talk to you ever in my life'' I yelled while I was still there, in her front door, freezing, for ten minutes now. ''I am not joking Cary'' I yelled again to her. This was not the first time she had done that to me, she always does it and she loves it. I know she was listening me but she is just ignoring. I pull my sleep bag on the floor and sat backward the door and put my head in my hands. I was like that for about two minutes more when I felt the door open.

''How long have you been here sweetheart?'' a familiar voice said to me after the door open.

''Like thirty minutes'' I said taking my sleep bag and going inside the house. ''Thanks Mon'' I said as I pulled her into a huge hug for save me from die outside frozen.

''Always hon. Want something to eat?'' She asked as she turned to the kitchen.

''No thanks. I ate something before coming'' I yelled her while I was coming up to Carmen's room. I open the door and saw both of them just lying on the floor. ''You were ignoring me, right?'' I said as I left my sleep bag go on the floor. They just looked at me confused.

''What you're saying Jat?'' Alma asked as she stands up and took off her headphones.

''I was yelling like a freak for an half hour while you two were here just lying on the floor'' I sat on the edge of Cary's bed ''that is not fair, you always do that. Next time and I'm not coming to sleepover here or your house''.

''Just shut up and relax'' she said as she pulled herself again on the floor.

I looked around for a while for something to do but I felt so weird there now. I looked at them, they were still been with their eyes close, so I put myself on the floor too and start to play on Cary's iPad.

''Wanna do something fun?'' Cary asked as she stands up and starts to jump like a crazy.

''Finally!'' I said as I stand up too and start to jump too. Alma looked at us, rolled her eyes and then stand up too and starts to jump. We were jumping there for like an hour just laughing and gossiping about everything we had seen in these two weeks that we had been on vacation.

''HE'S HERE'' I heard a voice shout from the corridor. ''Carmen, he's here'' Alfa said, Cary's twin sister.

''Who's here?'' Cary asked as she went to the window to look at. ''OH MY GOD! Is him!'' Cary said as she ran out of the room while Alfa did the same. Alma and I just stayed there. We heard people screaming for happiness, specially Cary's voice, and laughs. We decided to go downstairs to see what was going on. As we pulled on the edge of the stairs we saw him.

I saw him. He looks at me and smile. I smile weakly while I felt like my body was falling. I was losing my balance. I look at his light blue eyes while he stays there just looking at me too.

''Do you remember my best friend?'' Cary asked to him still hugging him.

''Kind of. I was eight when I left and you were little girls then'' he responds not taking his eyes off of me. I felt how my cheeks start to get red with embarrassment when Alma hit me in the arm.

''Ouch'' I yelled while a give her 'don't-fuck-me' look. She just rolled her eyes.

''Have been a long time since the last time we saw you around here Andrickson'' Alma says while she went to hugged him ''Carmen has missed you so much I know how much she did'' and pulled back and stood next to me. I just couldn't keep my eyes from him. He was taller, strong, a bit tan, well-defined chest, a gorgeous chest and his beautiful blue eyes, his sexy mouth, his... I just couldn't think anything about him without making my mouth water for kiss him.

WAIT! What am I saying? God! He's my best friend' brother, I know him since I was five and... No, I can't think like that, I just can't.

''And not only Carmen'' Alma add as she pushed me until I was in front of him. I looked again into his eyes and he looked mine.

''You must be Jatnna, right?'' he asked as he turn to grab his suitcase.

''Yes'' I said as I went back where I was. I looked at Alma with an anger face and she start to laugh, too loud for my bad luck.

''Why are you laughing for Alma?'' he asked as everybody just looked her like she was crazy or something. I glare at her. She just nodded.

''Nothing... Never mind'' and go upstairs. I just breathe in relief when she left. ''I am going to go with her... For not be alone'' I lied as I go upstairs as fast as I could. Knowing Alma like I do I know this won't be end here.

''I'll be there in a minute'' Cary shouted me as I waved her in approving. I entered in the room and saw Alma looking for something in her bag. I just sat on the bed watching her.

''Don't worry Jat... I won't say or do anything'' she said still looking in her bag.

''Thanks Alma, you don't know how much I appreciate that''.

''Sure. Always''.

''I am back'' Cary shouted as she entered the room closing the door behind her. ''I am so happy right now guys that... You just can't imagine'' she said as she felt on her bed. ''I miss Andy so much'' she whispered as Alma stopped looking whatever she was looking and glare at me. I begged her with my eyes no to say something about what happened minutes before but it was Alma so...

''Jatnna... You like Andy?'' she asked sounding like nothing. Carmen stands up and look at me with a confused face.

''No...'' I say no founding words. Carmen just still there, looking me, confused.

''You like Andy?'' now Carmen asked and this time I didn't know what to say.

''I... I...'' I started but stopped again. What that hell I'm gonna said to her? She has been my best friend since forever and now I'm going to tell her that I like her brother that she hadn't seen for eight years? I must be freaking out. I couldn't tell her that.

''You liked him or not?'' she asked not sounding hopeless.

''I don't know'' was all I could say. She looked at me and then she smiled. Wait a minute! She smiled? So she likes the idea that I like her brother? What that f...

''You're gonna be my sister in-law'' she said and hugged me. Now I felt weird. I smiled back at her not knowing what to do. '' You want me to help you that he loves you?'' she asked looking me like a little girl when she goes to the first to Disneyland.

''What? NOO'' I said as I looked at her shocked. Her smile disappeared.

''You don't like Andy?'' and the stand up and put in front of me Alma next to her.

''I told you I don't know. That's all'' I said knowing that wasn't true. We stayed like that for while in an awkward silence when Alma spoke.

''OH COME JATNNA'' She shouted ''of course you like him I don't know why are you trying to hide it. Please stop being dramatic'' she said as she sat next to me.

''I don't like Carmen's bro...''

''Of course you do'' she interrupted me ''you are such a baby with this. God.'' and she laid down on the bed grabbing a pillow.

''Last time Jatnna'' Carmen said ''You like or not my brother''.

''Just say it please'' Alma said through the pillow that was now on her face.

''OK. Fine. Yes, I like your brother'' I felt weird when I said it.

''Oh I knew it'' Carmen said smiling at me '' I can help you...''

''Don't'' I said ''If we are going to have something I want that be by himself. Please Carmen, don't be like the stupid of Alma that ruins everything. Please'' I begged.

''Fine'' she said as she rolled her eyes and stand up.

''I heard what you said and I want you to know that I'm not stupid bitch'' Alma said throwing me the pillow that was on her face.

''What tha...'' I was interrupted by another pillow that was thrower at me. I looked at Alma and then at Carmen and grabbed the first pillow that I have near and threw it to Alma as the same time she did the same to Carmen.

I wake up in the night. I was hungry. I decided to go for something to eat in the kitchen. I was walking slowing in the corridor heading to the stair when I stumbled with him. My heart stopped. I saw into his blue eyes as a smile formed in my mouth. OH God! I'm in pajamas. This is embarrassing.

''What are you doing awake this hour'' he asked.

''I am hungry and want something to eat'' I answered. ''Why are you awake at this hour?'' Now I asked.

''I am not getting used to the time change'' he said. ''I was going to the kitchen too. Want me to join you?'' he asked smiling at me. Wow! I love his smile. I smile back at him and just nodded while he offered his arm and I put mine on him.

We entered in the kitchen and immediately I went to the refrigerator looking something to eat. I could feel his eyes looking my body. If were another guy I just slap him but this was Andrickson McWilliams. I like that feeling. I found some vanilla ice cream so I decided to eat it. I sat on the stool and started to eat my ice cream. He was just standing there, looking me while I was eating, felt freak but I like that feeling.

''Junior year'' he started ''that is good. You are almost finishing''.

''Yeah'' I said ''You are lucky''.

''Why?''

''This is going to be your last year. I envy you'' I said as I stand up and went to throw the hub.

''Yes'' he said as he smiled ''I am really grateful with them for giving me the chance to study in London''.

''Scholarship?''

''Yeap''

''That's great'' I smiled. ''Any plans for the summer?'' I asked casually.

''Not really. I went to have time with my sisters and they are going to go Canada for the whole summer. That's unfair''.

''Right, Carmen in leaving past tomorrow. I forgot'' I said as I remember that Carmen passed the whole year waiting for the summer because of this trip. The only bad that had it was that she wouldn't spent the summer with Abel, his boyfriend.

''You have good plans?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

''No'' I said. ''Alma's leaving next week too with her family so I'm alone this summer''.

''Would you like to spend the summer with me?'' he asked. I froze. He really just asked me to spent my summer with him? OH God! This was just too much that what I expected for.

''Uhm... I... Ehm... Sure, why not. We are going to be alone this summer. So sure'' I said still being shocked by his question and a bit nervous.

''Great'' he smiled ''give me you number and I will call you to know where we can meet'' he said as he looked for a pencil.

''Sure. It's 238-874-1005''.

''Great. I think you should go upstairs and sleep a bit. Dad is going to wake up soon and they will think something wrong about you if they found us down here alone'' he said smile at me. I just nodded and headed to the stairs.

''Night Andrickson'' I said from the stairs.

''Call me Andy please'' he said with a big smile on his face.

''Night Andy'' I repeat calling him by his nickname.

''Night Jatnna'' he said and headed to the room.

Next morning I wake up by Alma's cell phone. Carmen was taking a shower and Alma was already dressed so I got quickly, take a quick shower and got dressed as fast as I could. When I went to the dinning room I was hoping to see Andy there but he wasn't. Mon (she is Carmen's Mon... Alma and I call her Mon as Carmen and I call Alma's Mon momma and they call mine as mommy) told me that he went out with Alfa really early in the morning and won't be back at home until night so I decided to go to my house.

I say good bye to Carmen and wish her luck on her trip and leave with Alma that lived two house away from mine. In the way to my house I told Alma about Andy's request of last night and she was so happy. I knew she really was. When I arrived to my house I said bye to Alma again and wish her luck on her trip too. She wished me luck with my summer with Andy and then she left.

I entered in my house and it was empty. My parents were working so I had the house for my own until 7 pm. I went to my room and sleep a bit more. I needed it.

Three weeks have passed since the sleep over on Carmen's house and Andy hasn't call me. I freaked out. Maybe he met another interested girl and decided to spent his summer with her and not with me but I don't blame him. I'm just to...

I wanted to call him but I couldn't: Carmen was in Canada since three weeks ago with Alfa and Alma was in her familiar trip to the summer house they have in Westtone. So I was alone. Today is saturday and I'm bored in my house. Somebody is knocking the door. My Mon opened. I heard my Mon talking with somebody but I couldn't recognised the voice.

''Jatnna'' my mon yelled at me ''Somebody is looking for you here sweetie. It's in the living room''

Who that hell would be? Well maybe it's Lisette or Sadhia that want to hang out over there. I put a short blue skirt and headed to the living room. I almost passed out when I noticed who was my guest.

''Hi Jatnna'' he said ''long time not see you'' he said as he smile at me. He hasn't change nothing.

''Andy hi. I didn't expect you'' I said smiling. ''what brings you here?'' I asked still smiling.

''I told you I want to spend my summer with you so here I am''

OH MY GOD? He still want to spend his summer with me? Oh I'm so lucky.

''Really?'' I asked confused but still smiling.

''Yeah. Why not?'' he asked as he frowned.

''You didn't call me'' I said ''and I thought that you didn't want to spend it with me''

''Never said that again'' while he got close to me. We stayed like that for a while, letting the passion flew between us when my mon entered in the room.

''I'm going to buy some things. Take care sweetie'' she said as she smirk at me.

''Sure'' I answered.

''Jatnna I need to tell you something'' he said as my Mon close the door behind her.

''What's going on Andy?'' I asked worrying thinking that something bad could happen to Carmen.

''I have been practicing this all this time but if I don't tell you this now I'm gonna explode. Oh God!

''What is it?'' I asked now wondering what would be that.

''I love you'' he said quietly.

WAIT! What he said? He just told that he loves me? No... I must be dreaming or something. He loves me. He loves me too. I felt hos a huge smile formed on my face as I looked him into his beautiful blue eyes seeing the truth on it. Slowly y was getting closer to him and hugged him. He loves me too. He take a bit to be back and looked at my eyes.

''I love you since we were kids. I didn't have the courage to tell you this but now I'm doing it. I love your beautiful eyes Jatnna'' he whispered ''I love your eyes, your mouth, your hands, your hair, all of you... I like all of you. I love you Jatnna Marie Mason'' he said almost breathing.

''I love you too Andrickson'' I said as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. Our first kiss. Was so magical and romantic as I thought it would. Was simply perfect. His lips felt so good on mine that it look like if it were made to belong here. He pulled back and looked at my green big eyes ''I love you more than you can't imagine. I never felt this for someone before''.

''Me neither'' I respond kissing him again.

We passed all the summer together. We went to the movies, to eat in restaurant, to dance, to swim, to do everything together. This was the best summer ever. We passed the most of the time with each other. My mother knew about him so it was ok. Carmen and Alma also knew that we were dating so they were happy for me too.

But all that happiness end the day he had to go back to London. It was so difficult for me that I decided not to go to the airport to say good bye to him. Too painful. I was devastated. Carmen and Alma try to cheer me up but they couldn't, they pain was too big.

First day of class in Castle High School. I arrived later than the usual because of dad. When I was at the school I saw the girls in the door, Carmen chatting really happy Alma not to happy.

''Girls'' I shouted as they turned to see me.

''Hi Jat'' Alma says.

''What you are doing outside?'' I asked.

''Waiting for you babe'' Carmen answered.

''Oh, thanks then'' I responded smiling at them. They smiled back at me.

We entered to the school and the corridor was full of teenagers as always. Everything was like a normal day in the school. We walked towards to our lockers when I saw him. I froze. I was in shock. Confused. Happy. I don't know. He was there, laying on my locker, with a huge smile on his face, waiting for me. I turned to see Alma and Carmen grinning happy.

''What is this?'' I asked confused.

''I know you would like'' Carmen answered.

''Let's going to let these two alone Cary'' Alma said as she grabbed Carmen's arm and walked until they disappeared in the crowd. I looked again at my locker and he was still there. Waiting for me. I walked and hugged him.

''I miss you when you didn't go to say good bye to me in the airpot'' he said smiling.

''And you are here because you want me to say good bye to you?'' I said sarcastically.

''Nah'' he said ''I am here because I want to be with you forever'' and kissed me softly on the lips.

''What?'' I asked confused.

''You heard me'' he smiled '' I talk with my parents and they are going to pay my last year here, in Castle, because I want to be with you'' and kissed me again.

Oh God, he just did that? He just told me that the quit to his scholarship for me? That he prefers to be here with me than go to London? I couldn't believe it.

''No way'' I said against his lips.

''I love you Jatnna'' he answered against my lips too.

''I love you more Andy'' I said as I hugged him.


End file.
